


Guía práctica para vampiros: Cómo enamorar humanos

by IvNovoa



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grand Master of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: AU Moderno, AU Vampiros, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human!Wei Wuxian, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Reincarnation, Sugar Daddy, Vampire!Lan Zhan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa
Summary: Cuando Lan WangJi sintió por el aroma, por varios segundos pensó que se había equivocado. Lo siguió rápido, solo para encontrarlo allí, con un frappuccino en sus manos y la sonrisa que Lan Zhan tanto recordaba adornando sus labios.Estaba seguro, no solo era idéntico físicamente a su difunto esposo, su aroma era idéntico a como lo recordaba. Más de quinientos años habían pasado desde su muerte, pero no había pasado ni un solo día en que Lan Zhan no hubiera pensado en él.Wei Ying, el amor de su vida finalmente había reencarnado.Ahora solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón y, si era posible, una guía práctica para vampiros sobre cómo enamorar humanos.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	Guía práctica para vampiros: Cómo enamorar humanos

Cuando Lan WangJi sintió por el aroma, por varios segundos pensó que se había equivocado.

Por instinto lo siguió, dejando atrás a su hermano quien parecía confundido por su expresión, pero lo dejó ser, porque hacía ya mucho que no había visto el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Lan Zhan caminó, guiándose por el aroma hasta que llegó a una pequeña cafetería en la esquina de la calle, abrió la puerta mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

Y allí estaba él, una _frappuccino_ en sus manos, la sonrisa que Lan Zhan tanto recordaba adornando sus labios, llevaba su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, su ropa era negra, salvo por el pequeño toque rojo que se veía bajo su enorme suéter.

Wei Ying. 

El único inconveniente es que en esa misma mesa se encontraba alguien más, un hombre que pasaba de los cincuenta años, probablemente un hechicero por su cabello blanco. Lan Zhan se concentró en el rostro de Wei Ying, quien no parecía disimular el aburrimiento.

Siente a su hermano acercarse y poner una mano en su hombro. Wangji no dice nada, así que su hermano solo sigue su mirada hasta encontrarse con la misma escena.

—Ya veo, así que por eso te alejaste sin decir nada.

—Es él—Es lo único que Lan Zhan dijo.

Porque estaba seguro, no solo era idéntico físicamente a su difunto esposo, su aroma era idéntico a como lo recordaba. Más de quinientos años habían pasado desde su muerte, pero no había pasado ni un solo día en que Lan Zhan no hubiera pensado en él. 

—¿Qué harás?

—Lo transformaré.

Lan Xichen sabe que debe detener a su hermano, transformar a un humano podría tener enormes consecuencias, sobretodo en un mundo donde los humanos eran la minoría y las criaturas mágicas luchaban por cuidarlos tanto, pero sabe que no le importará, sabe que lo hará de todas formas, porque si hay algo que Lan Zhan ha resentido de sí mismo, es no haber podido salvar la vida del amor de su vida. 

Deciden entrar al café, pero mientras que Lan Xichen busca una mesa cerca de Wei Ying, Lan Zhan busca la mesa más alejada donde difícilmente alguien puede notarlo. Lan Xichen va a la registradora y con su cegadora sonrisa decide ordenar algo de beber, un café americano para él, un _frappuccino_ para su hermanito.

Espera las bebidas y no pierde de vista a WangJi, quien sigue viendo desesperado entre su teléfono celular y Wei Ying, conociéndolo tan bien como lo conocía, estaba buscando algún artículo titulado “ _Guía práctica para vampiros: cómo conquistar a un humano_ ”.

Pero sabe que, si no hace algo rápido, el humano se levantaría y se iría, y probablemente WangJi no lo vería nunca más en la corta vida de Wei Wuxian, así que hizo lo que un buen hermano mayor haría, y decidió tomar la iniciativa.

Lan Zhan iba a levantarse. ¡Estaba a nada de hacerlo! En un minuto, ya casi, sí, ya casi lo haría, se levantaría e iría a hablar con Wei Ying, se pondría de pie, sí, de pie y caminaría hacia él y…

Solo debía terminar de leer la página que estaba abierta en su celular: “ _Guía del buen vampiro, pasos para hablar con un humano._ ”

Antes de que Lan Zhan pudiera siquiera moverse, nota Lan Xichen arregla su cabello, dejando dos largos mechones caer sobre su rostro, si comenzaba a peinarse así, tendría un enorme parecido a… A sí mismo.

¿Pero qué diablos estaba tratando de hacer su hermano?

Vio boquiabierto cómo su hermano se acercaba a Wei Ying, saludando cordialmente al otro sujeto en la mesa, teniendo una actuación perfecta de sí mismo, era casi como verse en un espejo, y no pudo evitar querer golpear la mesa con su cabeza (aun si su rostro seguía como siempre) cuando vio que Lan Xichen le ofrecía a Wei Wuxian una tarjeta de presentación.

En segundos, Lan Xichen caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su hermanito, arreglando su cabello para regresar a ser él mismo.

 _“¿Pero qué acabas de hacer?”,_ no hubo palabras en boca de Lan Zhan, solo una fuerte mirada perpleja.

—Sabía que no ibas a hacerlo, Wangji, así que me adelanté un poco.

Nota que Wei Wuxian está sonrojado, el hombre se ríe y se pone de pie, le dice algo a lo que Wei Ying sonríe, no sabe quién es, pero el sujeto se va sin decir nada más.

Wei Ying sostiene la tarjeta por varios minutos, saca luego su celular y parece guardar el número. Se pone de pie, no mira a ningún lado, solo va con su teléfono en mano y sale del local.

Lan Zhan se siente frustrado, relaja sus hombros y se lamenta un poco por no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Aunque segundos después su teléfono suena, lo toma y ve en la aplicación de textos un nuevo mensaje con una foto adjunta.

Es una _selfie_ de Wei Wuxian, está formando un corazón con su mano, una tierna sonrisa que deja a Lan Zhan boquiabierto. Junto a la imagen venía un simple mensaje: “ _Wei Ying, 25, humano._ ” Un segundo mensaje cayó poco tiempo después, un nombre de un restaurante, la fecha del día siguiente y una hora.

¿Una cita?

—¡WangJi, contesta! —reclama su hermano, agarrando su teléfono para tomar una foto repentina de Lan Zhan y enviándola con un “ _sí_ ”.

—¡Hermano! —reclama él también, porque no estaba listo para la foto.

Lan Xichen sonríe, sabe que nadie más que él sabrá que WangJi no estaba listo. Después de todo… Su hermano siempre tiene la misma cara para todo.

* * *

Wei Ying baja su teléfono, manda un mensaje nuevo a su hermano para que pase por él, tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, había pensado que su mañana se había arruinado por completo. No podía evitar sentirse mal por el sujeto que ignoró por completo, era un buen prospecto de _Sugar Daddy_ , pero simplemente no era para él. No congeniaban, no tenían nada en común y las tardes serían largas y aburridas en compañía del otro, así que, cuando el… ¿Gemelo? No tenía idea, pero cuando el hermano (porque eran muy parecidos, debían ser hermanos) del vampiro guapo del fondo llegó a ofrecerle una tarjeta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y escribirle lo más rápido posible.

Tembló al recordar la intensa mirada sobre su cuerpo, desde que había entrado al pequeño local Wei Ying no había dejado de sentirse observado, pero lejos de ser incómodo y absurdo, algo en él gritaba lo mucho que quería levantarse y hablarle. Agradecía a todos los cielos que se le acercaran primero, porque hubiera sido muy descortés dejar a un posible Sugar Daddy plantado por otro.

Aunque siendo sincero, su potencial Sugar Daddy había sido muy comprensivo, él mismo sabía que no podía competir contra el hombre que había dejado la tarjeta a Wei Ying, despidiéndose con una amable sonrisa.

Pero ahora la mente de Wei Wuxian estaba puesta en otro lugar.

* * *

El día siguiente, Wei Ying ya estaba frente al restaurante acordado. Con una enorme y sonrisa, y la mejor ropa que su hermano pudiera prestarle. (Elegida específicamente por su hermana, las hadas tenían un enorme sentido de la moda).

No notó cuando Lan Zhan apareció a su lado hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, exaltándolo y haciendo que volteara de inmediato, quedando sin aliento y con la boca seca.

—Por todos los cielos—fue lo único que pudo decir en voz baja.

Lan Zhan moría de vergüenza.

Había leído cientos de guías de cómo conquistar al hombre perfecto, había seguido muchas de ellas al pie de la letra, la mayoría no eran tan complicadas. Lan Zhan siempre había tenido mucho cuidado con su ropa, al igual que su higiene personal y cabello, así que eran puntos fáciles.

Una de los primeros consejos era mantener siempre una sonrisa casual. Lan Zhan la había practicado mucho frente al espejo, en ninguna ocasión la sonrisa alcanzaba sus ojos, así que había decidido irse por una sonrisa más relajada, una pequeña curva en sus labios que era apenas notable, pero que no parecía tan falsa como una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

—Hola—tartamudeó Wei Ying tras darse cuenta que ambos habían quedado sin hablar por varios segundos.

Lan Zhan no dijo nada de inmediato, pensando en todas las estúpidas frases que había leído para ligar, decidiendo que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para utilizar una.

—Eres tan guapo, que incluso olvidé lo que iba a decir.

No sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza para escupir las palabras, pero en su interior moría de vergüenza y ganas de golpearse repetidamente contra la pared. Escuchó una fuerte risa, luego vio la cara de Wei Ying sonrojada, así que pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez valía la pena seguir con esas idioteces.

—¿Entramos?

Fue Wei Ying quien deslizó su mano en el brazo de Lan Zhan, sonriendo, sin importar que se acabaran de conocer, porque había algo en ese vampiro que le hacía estar seguro que tenían una química inexplicable.

Se sentaron, el corazón de ambos latiendo con más fuerza de la normal, Wei Wuxian conservaba una enorme sonrisa mientras que Lan Zhan se las ingeniaba para sonreír cuando recordaba los consejos.

La plática era amena.

O lo más amena que podía ser, considerando que Lan Zhan tenía una estricta regla de no hablar mientras comía, así que la plática completa fue hecha por Wei Wuxian, quien aprovechó a contar toda su vida en esos pocos minutos.

Era un humano huérfano, sus padres murieron muy jóvenes así que fue adoptado por una familia de hadas, tenía dos hermanos, había estudiado en el extranjero desde que terminó el colegio buscando alejarse de su madre adoptiva, pero ahora regresaba con una nueva perspectiva de la vida y quería volver a unirse con ellos.

—¿Qué me dices de ti?

—¿Mnh?

—No hablas mucho, ya sabes mi vida entera. No sé qué tienes tú, pero nunca me había abierto tanto con alguien. Así que creo que es solo normal que sea tu turno de hablar.

¿Qué podía contarle a Wei Ying?

Por un segundo, Lan Zhan había olvidado por completo que no hablaba con el mismo que había conocido hacía tantos años, por ende, no sabía nada de su vida, era algo así como un completo extraño. Nunca había tenido que hablar de sí mismo, era un tema difícil porque no encontraba nada de eso emocionante. Pensó en las cosas que Wei Ying le había dicho para repetirlas con su historia, o pensó qué era lo que su esposo sabía de él.

—Soy un vampiro del receso de las nubes—comenzó, colocando el plato vacío aun lado con delicadeza—. No soy bueno hablando, pregunta.

Por un segundo Lan Zhan pensó haber ofendido a Wei Ying, hasta que vio una enorme sonrisa crecer en su rostro.

Las preguntas comenzaron sencillas. ¿Color favorito? ¿Lugar favorito? ¿Comida favorita? Cosas que Lan Zhan tuvo que esforzarse para no contestar “El color de tus ojos” “Tus brazos” y “Tu pene”.

Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no decir la última, más que todo.

Lan Zhan se relaja poco a poco, había olvidado lo mucho que adoraba escuchar la voz de Wei Ying, y si bien él no recordaba con quién hablaba, sabía que su alma lo reconocía, porque también era obvio lo mucho que Wei Wuxian parecía cómodo con Lan Zhan, pese a ser un vampiro.

Cuando terminan la comida, Lan Zhan paga, y ambos se dirigen caminando lentos hacia el estacionamiento.

—¿Dónde está tu carro? —Pregunta Lan Zhan, pensando en acompañarlo.

—Oh, mi hermano vino a dejarme, creo que él vendrá por mí.

—Estaría bien si…—Comenzó a hablar tentativo, haciendo una pausa para estudiar la expresión de Wei Ying—¿Te llevo?

Y de nuevo, su sonrisa podría derretir el sol.

—¡Me encantaría, Lan Zhan!

Tomó su teléfono y texteó algo, envió un mensaje a Jiang Cheng, quien al parecer estaba a cinco minutos de camino para recoger a Wei Ying. Luego de mandar el mensaje, apagó su teléfono, sabiendo que su hermano le llamaría para maldecirlo y obligarle a irse con él, estaría enojado por haber manejado por nada.

Poco le podía importar a Wei Wuxian.

Se ríe mientras guarda su teléfono, toma la mano de Lan Zhan y pregunta.

—¿Dónde está tu carro?

Lan Zhan no puede evitar sonreír, aprieta también la mano de Wei Ying y juntos caminan hacia su automóvil. Lan Zhan abre la puerta para que Wei Ying se deslice en el asiento, estando en segundos a su lado, dejándolo boquiabierto por la rapidez en que se mueve.

—Nunca había conocido a un vampiro. ¿Todos son tan rápidos? —pregunta curioso.

—Mnh—afirma, preparándose para manejar.

La ruta a la casa se sintió rápida, el corazón de Lan Zhan latía con fuerza mientras escuchaba atento a Wei Ying hablar, su pintoresca voz y su risa retumbaban en sus oídos, porque mierda, quería parquearse y devorarlo a besos más que nada.

Pero era la primera cita, debía pasar otro par de días en celibato forzado.

Cuando estacionaron, Lan Zhan se sorprendió de lo bonita que era la casa de Wei Ying, pero era obvio, ahora vivía con una familia de hadas que probablemente tenían bastante dinero.

Eso quería decir que no vivía solo, así que no había posibilidad para que Wei Ying le invitase a pasar.

Caminan hacia el frente de la casa, Wei Ying se para en la pequeña escalera, Lan Zhan sonrió, notando que, aun con ese pequeño desnivel entre ambos, él seguía siendo mucho más alto que Wei Wuxian.

Se miran, Wei Ying muerde su labio inferior mientras ve a Lan Zhan, lo ve sonreír y jura que va a morir, quiere hacer un comentario gracioso para cortar la tensión, pero no puede, está atrapado en los ojos del vampiro, está completamente hechizado.

—Ha sido una velada encantadora—dice Lan Zhan, atreviéndose a romper el silencio.

—¡Ha sido más que encantadora, Lan Zhan! —sonríe Wei Ying—Nunca había tenido una cita tan divertida como esta. No sé qué tienes, rayos, pero en serio que eres otra cosa.

Y ambos sonrieron como idiotas, sintiendo sus vientres cálidos y sus corazones retumbar. El primero en dar un paso al frente fue Wei Ying, colocándose de puntitas y poniendo sus manos en la nuca de Lan Zhan para topar sus labios en un beso.

La sorpresa no lo dejó decir nada, ambos cerraron sus ojos, movían sus labios en sintonía y Lan Zhan aprovecha para rodear la cintura de Wei Ying con sus brazos. No se dio cuenta, fue el instinto actuando, pero besó a Wei Ying de la forma que sabía por experiencia que lo volvía loco. Sintió sus cuerpos toparse, escuchó un gemido y cómo ahora ambos brazos estaban sobre sus hombros, atrapándolo más, incluso llevó a tanto como a meter su pierna entre las de Wei Ying.

¿Y si lo llevaba a su apartamento?

En eso escuchó un carro parquear y de repente un claxon sonar como desquiciado, se alejaron, o mejor dicho, Wei Ying se alejó, porque a Lan Zhan poco o nada le importaba.

—Oh, por todos los cielos, es mi hermano.

Sin soltar la cintura de Wei Ying, Lan Zhan volteó. Vio a un sujeto en ropas moradas bajarse del carro, caminando furioso y de manera amenazante hacia ambos.

—¡Maldita sea, son unos sin vergüenza ustedes dos, me dan asco!

Wei Ying iba a decir algo antes de sentir un último beso de Lan Zhan, que parecía estar ignorando todo.

—¿Puedo volver a llamarte? —dijo, entre los gritos indignados de Jiang Cheng.

—Cuando quieras—sonríe.

Y Lan Zhan se aleja, caminando triunfal hacia su carro, deteniéndose a la par de Jiang Cheng para hacer una pequeña reverencia, después de todo, era la familia de quien él pensaba hacer su futuro esposo.

Cuando llega a su hogar, Lan Zhan mira su teléfono y ve un mensaje de Wei Ying preguntando si ya está en su casa. Lan Zhan sonríe y responde de inmediato.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de recibir otro mensaje, de nuevo Wei Ying preguntando si podían hablar por teléfono.

Lan Zhan tuvo que suspirar para no morir de emoción. Va a su cuarto, toma sus audífonos inalámbricos y se los coloca antes de llamar a Wei Ying.

La conversación es fluida de parte de Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan solo escucha atento, respondiendo de forma corta algunas preguntas. Termina acostado en su cama, sus audífonos inalámbricos cargando al igual que su teléfono que ahora estaba en altavoz, no se da cuenta la hora, pero cuando escucha a Wei Ying bostezar se da cuenta que ya es tarde.

Se da cuenta que, en efecto, era muy tarde. Agradecía no tener la _necesidad_ de dormir, pero se sorprendió, habían pasado años desde que había estado despierto hasta tan de madrugada.

No le molestaría en absoluto si esas llamadas largas se hacían hábito.

* * *

Un mes pasó como si nada. Wei Ying se encontraba tirado en la sala de su casa, su cuenta bancaria con más cifras de las que esperaba, así que su plan de conseguir un _Sugar daddy_ había funcionado, no tenía necesidad de trabajar, solo debía verse bonito, contestar llamadas, acudir a citas donde, para ser sincero, Lan Zhan lo destrozaba de la mejor manera en la cama. Era una situación ganar-ganar para ambos, estar con Lan Zhan era incluso divertido, así que no podía quejarse de que todos los días a la misma hora su teléfono sonara. Es más, incluso esperaba con ansias esas llamadas.

Ese día en particular, Wei Ying había recibido en la mañana un enorme arreglo de flores, rosas y flores de loto combinadas en un hermoso ramo, inmediatamente tomó una foto para publicarla a sus redes sociales, mientras desesperado esperaba la llamada diaria de Lan Zhan.

¿Era así como todos sentían tener un _sugar daddy_?

Cuando escuchó su teléfono, se apresuró a contestarlo. En un segundo, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¡Lan Zhan! —casi gritó al teléfono—Acabo de recibir las flores. ¡Están hermosas! ¡Me encantan, muchísimas gracias!

—Me alegra que te gustaran.

—¡Son bellísimas! Están sobre la mesa, para poder verlas siempre que esté en la sala, son divinas, gracias—repite de nuevo, porque no tiene palabras para expresarse, así que muerde su labio inferior antes de decir alguna estupidez.

—¿Quisieras venir a mi casa en la noche?

Wei Ying se apresuró a contestar que sí, emocionado, porque la casa de Lan Zhan era el mejor lugar que existía en el mundo.

Desde el momento que Wei Ying entraba, Lan Zhan se acercaba a él para recibirlo con un suave abrazo y un tierno beso, la primera vez que llegó, pensó lo tímido que era Hang-Guan Jun, eso hasta que, pasadas una o dos horas, le ofreció quedarse a dormir con el pretexto que era muy noche para irse.

Y cuando ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del vampiro…

Wei Ying terminó acostado en la cama, el cabello desordenado, respirando agitado, tras los mejores orgasmos que había tenido en toda su maldita vida.

Así que sí, obviamente iba a casa de Lan Zhan siempre que tenía una maldita oportunidad.

Y esta vez no fue diferente.

Entró y limpió sus zapatos en la alfombra, Lan WangJi ya estaba allí, apoyado en la puerta esperándolo. Wei Ying sonrió, casi babeando al verlo con un pantalón formal blanco y una camisa de botones celeste, era habitual para él usar colores similares, pero es que diablos, Wei Ying siempre debía agradecer a los dioses por mandarle esa vista.

—Hola—saludó, acercándose casi corriendo, poniéndose de puntitas para besar los labios de Lan Zhan.

Lan Zhan respondió con un simple “ _mnh_ ”, besando de regreso los labios de Wei Ying, abrazándolo por la cintura y topándolo a su cuerpo, las manos de Wei Wuxian cayeron sobre su pecho, sintiendo los fuertes pectorales, atreviéndose incluso a levantar una pierna mientras correspondía el beso.

—La cena está lista—dijo sobre los labios del humano, y Wei Ying hizo un puchero mientras Lan Zhan se alejaba a la cocina.

La mesa estaba puesta para ambos, un plato curry, solo con olerlo Wei Ying sabía que estaba lleno de especias y picante, junto al plato una botella de sonrisa del emperador, su licor favorito, y una copa de sangre para Lan Zhan.

—¡Se ve delicioso!

Mientras comía, Wei Ying no paraba de hablar, Lan Zhan asentía, tomando poco a poco tragos de lo que parecía ser su comida. Cuando Wei Ying terminó, se apoyó en el asiento, barriga llena y corazón contento.

—Lan Zhan, me estás mal acostumbrando a tu comida. ¡Es demasiado deliciosa! ¿Cómo podré sobrevivir sin ella?

—No tienes que—respondió Lan Zhan, recogiendo los platos, haciendo que el corazón de Wei Ying diera un salto.

—¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! Tus palabras caen demasiado fuerte al corazón de este humilde humano—dijo de manera dramática, tocando su corazón y cerrando los ojos—Vas a tener que pagar por lo que me has dicho.

Lan WangJi lo ignora, pero hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y Wei Ying siente que se derrite al verla. Se pone de pie, camina hasta el vampiro quien ponía todo en el lavaplatos y lo abraza por la espalda.

—Es noche—murmura, ocultando su rostro en la espalda ajena, esperando una respuesta.

—Es peligroso que regreses solo a casa. Quédate aquí.

No era una pregunta y Wei Ying sonríe. Asiente, desde la primera noche que había decidido dormir allí, había despertado el día siguiente con la mitad del closet lleno de ropa de su estilo, un cepillo de dientes y ropa para dormir. Wei Ying sabía que tenía que sorprenderse, o pensar que el vampiro estaba tomando las cosas demasiado enserio, pero todos esos detalles no hacían más que alegrar su corazón.

—Como tú digas, Lan ErGege.

Va hacia la habitación de Lan Zhan mientras este termina de ordenar la cocina, sabe que hay ropa para dormir de su talla, pero desde la primera noche se había negado en usarla, prefiriendo mucho más toda la ropa de Lan Zhan.

Se desviste, agarra una camisa de dormir manga larga y la coloca sobre sus hombros, abotonando algunos botones en medio. Escucha pasos acercándose y voltea para encontrarse con Lan Zhan, le sonríe y se acerca coqueto, siente una mano en su cintura y comienza a balanceare de lado a lado, como si estuviera bailando.

Lan Zhan toma su teléfono, mira detenidamente la pantalla mientras uno de sus dedos se desliza por la misma, de la nada música comienza a sonar por toda la habitación. Lan Zhan toma la mano de Wei Ying, acercándolo más con la otra, y Wei Ying lleva por instinto su mano libre al hombro del vampiro.

—Baila conmigo—murmura Lan Zhan.

Y Wei Ying no puede decir nada, queda hipnotizado mirando los ojos ámbar de Lan Zhan que parecen brillar bajo el suave reflejo de la luz del cuarto.

Se mueven lento, en sintonía con la música. Wei Ying la escucha y su cuerpo entero se relaja. Su mano suelta la de Lan Zhan, solo para buscar rodear su cuello, acariciando los cabellos de su nuca. Las manos de Lan Zhan atrapan su cintura, y se siente cómodo y erótico estar tan cerca.

Suspira, se detiene y se pone de puntitas para poder besar a Lan Zhan. El vampiro corresponde su beso, y cuando la canción termina, Wei Ying se encuentra tirado en la cama, abrazando a Lan Zhan mientras suspiraba y sentía los labios ajenos recorrer su piel.

—Lan Zhan—Lo llama, buscando con sus manos la cabeza de Lan WangJi para poder verlo a los ojos—,esa canción es hermosa. Sé que jamás la había escuchado pero se me hace muy conocida. ¿De dónde es?

Lan Zhan sonríe y besa su frente.

—Es mía.

“ _Nuestra_ ”, piensa por unos segundos, pero no puede decirlo.

—Quiero escucharla de nuevo.

Lan WangJi asiente, toma su teléfono y deja la canción como fondo, se dedica a besar la mejilla de Wei Ying, bajando por su cuello, recordando la primera vez que habían hecho eso años atrás. La canción suena suave, Lan Zhan la había compuesto como regalo para Wei Ying, y saber que su reencarnación podía recordaba hacía que su pobre corazón estallara de felicidad.

Sigue besando a Wei Ying, sus manos viajan por su piel, escucha los gemidos del humano. Se acomoda, quitándole la ropa y despojándose él mismo de la suya, Wei Ying sonríe, mirando el miembro erguido de Lan Zhan, abriendo sus piernas y extendiendo sus brazos, ansioso por tenerlo sobre él.

Había algo en los besos de Lan Zhan que hacían que Wei Ying deseara más, lo abrazaba con fuerza, desesperado, arañando su espalda, sintiendo los dedos de Lan Zhan prepararlo, probando miles de posiciones en la cama hasta que sus ojos lloraban por sobre estimulación.

Cuando Lan Zhan lo penetra Wei Ying se siente en las nubes, muerde la almohada para ahogar un grito de placer, y desea más, más fuerte, más rápido, escucha un crujido, abre los ojos sorprendido, hay pedazos de madera en las manos de Lan Zhan, de nuevo había quebrado la cabecera de la cama.

Wei Ying ríe, Lan Zhan suspira y los tira al suelo. Wei Ying empuja a Lan Zhan, haciendo que el vampiro se deje caer sobre la cama, antes de montarlo, sintiendo unos dedos alrededor de su cintura y cada vez que bajaba, siente a Lan Zhan elevar sus caderas para encontrarlo.

La habitación resuena con golpes de piel contra piel, sonidos húmedos, respiraciones agitadas, jadeos y gemidos.

* * *

Cada vez, Wei Ying pasa más tiempo en casa de Lan Zhan. El sexo y la comida se habían vuelto adictivos, o eso es lo que se decía a sí mismo, pero en realidad, añoraba la compañía de Lan Zhan más que nada.

No eran los costosos regalos, era lo fácil que todo parecía ir a lado del vampiro. Lo simple pero al mismo tiempo emocionante que se sentía la vida cuando Wei Ying se apoyaba en Lan Zhan con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Cómo parecía que ambos se conocieran de años.

Y Wei Ying soñaba por las noches con Lan Zhan, es diferente, sabe que es Lan Zhan, pero al mismo tiempo…. _Es diferente._

Él está a su lado, y el amor que se refleja en sus ojos es puro y lleno de pasión. Wei Ying lo ve desde los ojos del amante de Lan Zhan, pero no puede sentirse celoso, porque hay algo que lo hace _entender_ que es él.

Despierta siempre tranquilo, no hay amargura en ese sueño. Solo pasaba aquellas noches donde dormía en casa de Lan Zhan, siendo ahora más largo y más detallado. Wei Ying ve otras ropas, otra habitación, pero la melodía que escuchaba era conocida, era la canción que Lan Zhan le había dicho que había compuesto.

Día tras día a Wei Ying se le hacía más incómodo pensar en Lan Zhan como un simple _Sugar Daddy_. No se había dado cuenta de cuando sus sentimientos habían avanzado tanto, todo había comenzado en un simple café, pero ahora Wei Ying añoraba toda llamada, todo roce, toda palabra de Lan Zhan, pasaba embobado pensando en él cuando estaban lejos, y daba pequeños saltos de emoción cuando regresaba a casa de Lan Zhan en las noches, esperando siempre ser invitado a dormir.

Y el sexo… Diablos, nunca en su vida Wei Ying había cogido tan bien como con Lan Zhan.

Era adictivo, despertaban con roces y besos, si se veían al medio día para almorzar, Lan Zhan hacía que Wei Ying gimiera en el carro, y en las noches… Lan Zhan había cambiado varias veces la cabecera de su cama.

Wei Ying era consiente que estaba cayendo con fuerza, cada día era más consciente de sus sentimientos, y cada día era más doloroso pensar que a lo mejor solo eran suyos, y que Lan Zhan seguía viéndolos como una relación meramente sexual.

Y es que… ¿Qué podría obtener Lan Zhan de esa relación? Él era un vampiro, Wei Ying era un simple humano, llegaría el momento en que Wei Ying dejaría de ser joven, su piel se arrugaría, su cabello cambiaría de color, no tendría la resistencia que tenía en esos momentos y Lan Zhan seguiría igual de hermoso.

Pensar en que cabía la posibilidad que Lan WangJi se alejara, quebrantaba en mil pedazos el corazón de Wei Ying. Así que había decidido que, mientras pudiera, iba a disfrutar al máximo los días que tendría con Lan Zhan.

* * *

Ocurrió una noche, Lan WangJi lo había invitado a su apartamento como ya tantas veces había pasado, la comida como siempre era deliciosa, y Wei Ying escucha una música de fondo, la canción que él y Lan Zhan habían bailado juntos tantas veces.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Wei Ying, tomando toda la valentía que era capaz, con miedo a parecer un completo idiota—He soñado mucho con esa canción.

No hubo respuestas del otro lado, se pone de pie y estira su mano, Lan Zhan la toma y comienzan a moverse al compás de la canción, Wei Ying suspira y continúa.

—En los sueños parece que ya te conocía, y es divertido porque, claro, ¡no tenía idea quien eras! —Se ríe nervioso, porque las palabras salen cada vez más agitadas—Somos tu y yo, y es lindo, porque estamos juntos, tocas la canción en un instrumento extraño, pero también la cantas y es bellísimo.

Lan Zhan comienza a tararear la canción también, Wei Ying sonríe, porque es cierto, tiene una voz encantadora. Siguen moviéndose, ahora Wei Ying se apoya en el pecho de Lan Zhan, se siente más confiado al ver que sus palabras no habían sido rechazadas, así que se atreve a seguir hablando.

—Sé que puede parecer tonto, Lan Zhan… Pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida.—murmura.

No termina su oración cuando siente que lo alejan, Lan Zhan toma su mano y la eleva, haciendo que Wei Ying diera una pequeña vuelta, el humano se ríe, pero cuando regresa, no encuentra a Lan Zhan de pie, sino que está arrodillado, con una pequeña joya en su mano.

Wei Ying no puede ni siquiera hablar de la sorpresa.

—Wei Ying. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Boquiabierto, Wei Ying comienza a reír antes de buscar los brazos de Lan Zhan, miles de “Sí” salían de su boca, y en un parpadeo ya se encontraban de pie, sus piernas rodeando la cintura de Lan WangJi, mientras Wei Ying planificaba la boda en voz alta.

—Será en París, no, no, en Alemania. No, va a ser en Canadá, o puede ser en Japón, dicen que Japón es bonito. ¡Puede ser aquí en China!

Se sientan en el sofá, aun abrazados, Lan Zhan desliza la banda dorada en el dedo de Wei Ying y este le sonríe, hablando como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Tengo que invitar a mis hermanos, sí, también a Madam Yu, aunque no sé si ella querrá llegar, también a tío Jiang, claro.

Cuando habla de su familia adoptiva, Wei Ying calla.

Sus hermanos y sus padres adoptivos son hadas, sus mejores amigos eran dragones, todos sus conocidos eran criaturas que vivían por cientos de años…

¿Él?

Él era un humano que moriría con el tiempo.

Frunció el ceño, miró a Lan Zhan con determinación, pudo notar los ojos de su futuro esposo preocupados, Wei Ying suspira, acomodándose sobre las piernas de Lan Zhan, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y sonriendo.

—Lan Zhan, muérdeme.

Lan Zhan parece sorprendido, pero después de unos pocos segundos sonríe. El mundo entero de Wei Ying da vueltas por que son pocas las ocasiones que había visto a Lan Zhan de esa forma. Siente un beso suave en sus labios, luego las manos de Lan Zhan alejan el cabello de su cuello, Wei Ying cierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza, dando mejor acceso a su pareja.

—Pensaba esperar hasta luego de nuestra boda… Pero no creo poder esperar más tiempo.

Wei Ying siente un beso en su cuello, seguido de varios, suspira y siente la lengua de Lan Zhan pasar, está tenso, Lan Zhan no lo muerde, espera el dolor pero nunca llega.

Siente cómo Lan Zhan desabrocha su pantalón, toma su miembro flácido entre sus manos y comienza a trabajar, hasta que Wei Ying está gimiendo, sus hombros relajados, su labio inferior entre sus dientes y sus manos buscando fuerza en Lan Zhan.

—Wei Ying… Te amo. —es lo último que escucha, antes de sentir unos colmillos hundirse en su piel, mientras su orgasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

* * *

Wei Wuxian escucha pequeños pasos caminar hacia la puerta, pone los ojos en blanco, se pone de pie de inmediato y en cuestión de segundos está en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, deteniendo al joven que planeaba salir.

—¡Papá! —Susurra.

—A-Yuan, ¿puedo preguntarte adónde vas?

A-Yuan se sonroja, no logra mantener la mirada por mucho tiempo y mira al suelo, avergonzado.

—A casa de Jin Ling… Jingyi está afuera esperándome.

—¿Con permiso de quién? —pregunta Wei Wuxian, alzando una ceja, tratando de no reír y romper la fachada que tenía.

—¿Padre dijo que podría ir si terminaba de copiar las reglas de la casa? —Más que una oración, parece una pregunta, A-Yuan eleva sus hombros y sonríe incómodo, esperando que eso sea suficiente explicación.

—No, padre dijo que, por haber dejado tu cuarto sucio, debías escribir las reglas de la casa y después podías hacer lo que quisieras. Nunca dijo que podrías salir a la fiesta.

—¡Papá, por favor! Es mi primo, y él hace las mejores fiestas de todas…

—¿Sabes que tus tíos están fuera del país, cierto? Es una fiesta sin supervisión adulta.

A-Yuan pone mala cara, lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa.

Cuando está por disculparse, Wei Wuxian no soporta más y ríe hasta tener que poner sus manos en su estómago, inclinándose, con los ojos llorosos.

—¡Papá!

—¡Perdón, perdón! —dice, limpiando su cara y abriendo la puerta—Ten cuidado, no le digas a tu padre que yo te di permiso, cuando estés allá pórtate mal, quiebra algo para enojar a tu tío.

Lan Sizhui sonrió, abrazó a Wei Wuxian antes de salir corriendo y subirse al carro que lo esperaba fuera. Wei Ying sonrió también, cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia la sala para sentarse y seguir viendo televisión. Esa era su noche libre y nada iba a interrumpirla.

Minutos después escucha la puerta abrirse, mira hacia atrás y ve a Lan Zhan caminando tranquilo, quitando sus zapatos y completando el ritual de todas las noches.

—¡Lan Zhan! —sonríe, arrodillándose en el sofá para poder ver mejor a su esposo—Bienvenido a casa.

En lo que parecía un parpadeo, Lan Zhan ya estaba enfrente, besando con cuidado sus labios. Wei Ying sonríe, sentándose de regreso, apoyándose en Lan Zhan cuando este ya estaba a su lado, Lan Zhan sonríe, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de Wei Ying.

—¿A-Yuan? —pregunta después de unos segundos.

—Nuestro bebé fue a casa de Jin Ling—responde, sintiéndose cómplice de las travesuras de su pequeño.

Mira sobre la televisión, fotos de Sizhui llenan su casa. Wei Wuxian recuerda bien cuando lo habían adoptado, hacía ya trece años, cuando él y Lan Zhan tenían apenas meses de casados. Pero es que al ver al pequeño, Wei Ying no pudo evitarlo, y cualquier cosa que Wei Ying quisiera, Wei Ying la conseguía; después de todo, él había vivido la mayor parte de su vida como un humano, así que no dejaría al pequeño solo.

Y no podía ser más feliz con su pequeña familia.

Los amaba, pensaba mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su esposo, mirando la enorme fotografía del día de su boda.

—Lan Zhan, Er Gege—murmura, apoyándose en el pecho de Lan Zhan, acomodándose y finalmente relajándose por completo—Te amo, Lan Zhan.

— _Mnh_ —Lo escucha susurrar—yo también te amo, Wei Ying.

Lan Zhan agradeció en silencio por milésima vez a su hermano por haber tomado su lugar y atreverse a hablar con ese joven sentado en el café hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Ahora su vida por fin estaba completa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> El hermoso arte fue hecho por Trebol_queen:  
> https://www.facebook.com/LoImposibleSoloCuestaUnPoquitoMas/
> 
> Es una historia que escribí sin pensar en la trama, así que es rara y boba, pero disfruté mucho escribir sobre estos dos.  
> ¡Por cierto! Los invito a unirse a mi grupo de facebook :3  
> facebook.com/groups/IvTheArtist  
> ¡De nuevo, gracias!


End file.
